gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Currency
The Currency of the Empire consists of gold, silver, and possibly copper coins of varying values. While the most commonly used coins are the gold Suwani and sinku, as well as the silver Denari and the Soruda, as coins of either silver or copper are commonly used as pay in the Imperial Army. In addition to these common coins, there is a wide variety of less valuable coins, typically of silver, which may be minted by various localities. Overview Much like the coins of the real-world Roman Empire, while the coins are presumably hand-struck, they are intended to have their weight as uniform as possible in an era prior to mass production, and are valued based on their actual weight in precious metals. For instance, the most valuable gold coin, the Suwani, about 60 grams, and is worth five times the amount of the smaller gold sinku. Since the dead at the Second Battle of Alnus Hill were buried with all possessions, including coins, there has been a shortage of currency in the Empire. After JSDF's sets a shop and trading hubs at Alnus Hill, it is unknown whether the citizen of the Empire is using the Yen or paper money or not. According to Wolf, Empire's currency has an extremely low value compares to the Yen to the point that all form of Imperial currency becomes worthless in Alnus shops due to high volume of exchange rate activities from Imperial currency to Yen by Imperial merchants who buy large quantities of Japanese goods to sell in the capital and others cities. It is shown that an someplace like Italica, the exchange rate is one yen equals to 3 to 4 Suwani. Known Coins *Denari *Sinku *Soruda *Suwani Trivia *The coins of the Empire are similar in appearance to the currency of the Roman empire. The denari coin is even based off the real-world Roman denarius. Exchange rate *5 Sinku = 1 Suwani *1 Yen = 3 - 4 Suwani *180,000 - 240,000 Yen = 1 Suwani Weight *Suwani **1 Suwani = 60 gram of gold **1,000 Suwani = 60 kilogram **1,000,000 Suwani = 60 metric ton **500,000,000 Suwani = 30,000 metric ton *Sinku **1 Sinku = 10 gram - 12 gram of gold Metal *Gold **Suwani **Sinku *Silver **Denari *Copper **Soruda Coin *Suwani **5 Sinku = 1 Suwani **180,000 - 240,000 Yen = 1 Suwani **Gold **1 Suwani = 60 gram of gold **1,000 Suwani = 60 kilogram **1,000,000 Suwani = 60 metric ton **500,000,000 Suwani = 30,000 metric ton *Sinku **5 Sinku = 1 Suwani **Gold **1 Sinku = 10 gram - 12 gram of gold *Denari **Silver *Soruda **Copper Trivia *Japan's initial war reparations demand of 500 million Suwani was based on Japan's annual budget that year (2012). Gold value in the Japanese market was low in the summer of 2012, and the budget that year was also unusually large because of disaster relief and debt payment, resulting in a broadly estimated exchange rate of between 180,000 and 240,000 Yen per Suwani. Based on the fact that the central bank of Japan can fix their currency value at a determinate rate against foreign currency, it is can be considered to be scheme of Japanese government to exploit golds from the Empire to compensate for their debt payment and disaster relief as well as improve their currency value and economy through gold. Category:Terminology Category:Currency